Rachel spontaneous Berry
by teenagekicks4
Summary: WARNING SPOILERS - Seen the preview for the finale? This is my take on that special Finchel kiss :


Disclaimer – I don't own Glee. If I did I would be feeling pretty good about myself right now. I am so surprised no-one has written anything about the (WARNING SPOILER AHEAD) Rachel/Finn kiss in the season finale. Why does it happen? What happened before? After? This story is basically a scenario from Rachel Berry's point of view, my interpretation. Finn/Rachel - perfect clique.

Rachel "Spontaneous" Berry

Walking through the halls of William McKinley High School, so many thoughts were swimming around my mind. I could hardly recall that first proper Glee performance. We had come so far. There had been so much drama, so much heartache. I think I had been through so many different emotions in the practise room, you could run a small episode of "This is Your Life" Rachel Berry edition. I don't mean for drama to follow me around, but I can't deny that it makes my life very exciting. Much more so the last few months.

Today wasn't an ordinary day. Well, very few were in my life. We have a week before Regionals, my heart was recently broken and surprisingly I was already getting over it. I first thought that being the kind of girl who, if her heart it broken, it is a pain that she takes with her very soul for the rest of her life. But my fellow Glee clubbers were so nice to me after the debacle of Vocal Adrenalines attack on me in the parking lot. I would almost go as far as to say they were now my friends. This was something that definately cheered me up this last week.

But one thing that surprised me was Finn's attitude towards the whole thing. I half expected him to say "I told you so". But things had just gone back to normal between us. Many smiles across the choir room, a few awkward words exchanged, but nothing was said about Jesse. It was like he was forgotten, completely out of my life and out of theirs. I understand that he did not break their hearts, and they wanted to focus on upcoming regionals. But its true, he did break my heart. I even risked my friendship with Finn to go out with Jesse. Now I realised my mistake.

Strangely, those feelings for Finn were coming more prominent now Jesse wasn't on my arm all the time. That had been one of the annoying things about him. He never left me alone. Always there. It might have been because he noticed me sneaking glances at the back of Finns head during rehearsals. I couldn't help it. He had attempted to keep my mind on him. But my thoughts at night when I layed in the dark, were of that cheeky smile and those big brown eyes, and that striped jumper... I felt rather guilty about thinking of Finn when I was with Jesse. But I was trying not to think about him now. Regionals was a point in my life that could make or break my career. Glee club might be over if we were pipped to the post. But most of all I wanted to break Jesse's heart by kicking his ass at Regionals. Rachel Berry style revenge.

I strolled through the halls with my books to my locker. As the jocks and the cheerios whispered "loser" and "man-hands" under their breath. I kept my head up high and walked on as if their jibes were comments of praise. Opening my locker I noticed a picture of me and Jesse from one of those photobooths. I tore it down and ripped it into pieces. I threw them into the bin alongside the lockers. I didn't even watch them fall. Putting my books in my locker I dislodged a few and some other books and papers which fell out across the floor.

I scrambled around for them as quickly as I could, to my embarassment I noticed the Cat calendar I had made for myself and Finn slide across the floor and land at someones feet. Their sneakers were grubby and ripped. I could have picked them out of a line up. I looked up into the face of one Finn Hudson. He smiled down at me and my heart skipped. Yep, again those feelings were coming to the surface. Before I could snatch the calendar from the floor he had bent down and picked it up. I stood up quickly a little flustered. He held it out to me.  
"Thanks Finn." I said unable to meet his eye.

"No problem. You alright Rach?" I looked up at him now, he didn't even mention the calendar, but he was looking at it where it still resided in my outstretched hand. I shoved it back in my locker at the bottom of the pile of books.

"I kept mine too." He said, now meeting my eye. He gave me a small smile. This was the first time we had spoken about our relationship since he had taken me to the Doctors. It was now I realised we were standing rather close. I turned away coughing to break the silence.

"Have you come up with any final ideas for Regionals? Personally I don't think we have time to create a whole other line up. We already have Don't Stop Believin' for sure and I can't think what Mr Schue expects us to come up with. I mean I don't think everyone else could keep up to speed if he went with any of my ideas." I was rambling. Finn often had this affect on me, and without Jesse around to make snide comments about Finn I was free to ramble and look at him however I liked.

"Sounds like your pretty prepared Rach. But yeah, I came up with an idea a few days ago, I just hope everyone likes it." He said shrugging. I suddenly felt a need to hug him, he didn't sound very happy.

"Are you ok Finn?"

"Shouldn't I be asking that to you Rach?" I couldn't tear my eyes away from his. I knew exactly what he meant but I couldn't bring myself to say anything, my mouth was going dry and my mind was blank. Just then the bell rang. This signalled the start of Glee club practise.

We both looked round. Again unable to meet each others eyes. We both walked along in awkward silence.

"Sorry Rachel." He spoke quietly as we walked.

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. Although I appreciated his apology.

We walked into Glee, and for once I was one of the last ones there. I went to sit down while Finn went to speak to Mr Schuester. My mind was frantic as per usual. Was it right for me to be thinking about Finn like this so soon after Jesse. Already my heart was overtaking my head. When it came to boys, thats how I seemed to work. It was nice to have someone who likes you enough to have conversations with you, and want to hold you when your hurt. Or those who sing songs aimed at you which fit exactly how they feel about you... Just then Mr Schue spoke and brought me back to my senses.

"Afternoon guys!" said Mr Schue clapping his hands together. Finn stepped up the small staging and sat on the chair next to me. It had been a long time since he had even considered sitting next to me.

Mr Schue continued, "As you guys know, Regionals is on Saturday. I believe in you guys, I have utter faith that we can win Regionals with pride. As you know, last Friday I told you guys to come up with some, somwhat last minute ideas, sometimes people come up with outstanding ideas under pressure. And in my opinion Finn has just come up with a groundbreaking set list for Regionals." Everyone including myself turned round to look at Finn, he was going pink in the cheeks and was avoiding our gazes.

"As I was saying, Finn suggested keeping to a theme. But still keeping the judges on their toes." I felt Finn move round in his seat next to me.

"He suggested, as we already know, doing Don't Stop Believin', while doing two other Journey numbers. Anyway You Want It mash up and Faithfully."

My heart began to race. I was running through the lyrics in my mind. My brain seemed to be putting certain phrases into huge flashing lights, "right down the line its been you and me" and "I'm forever yours, faithfully". My heart was pounding in my chest. Every second that ticked by more and more of my feelings for Finn came flooding back into my heart. Then suddenly my stomach clenched when the image of us stood at his locker while he broke my heart swam into view. Did I really want him to do that to myself again? Fall so deeply that I gave my heart and soul to him on a plate. I was brought out of my revene when I realised Mr Schue speaking to me.

"Rachel? Rachel? Are you there Rachel?" I glanced up, everyone else in the room was looking at me.

"Sor-r-r-y Mr Schue. I erm, lost focus for a second."

"Well Rachel, we just said that you and Finn are going to take on Faithfully, it will be perfect as a duet to give the judges a taste of that passion that only New Directions can show them!" So I was in charge of winning a competition, of which we were underdogs to win and that I would be singing a love song to the boy I was in love with. Wait? A boy I used to be in love with! Oh goodness. I think this is alot of pressure even for me. Hang on? Was I doubting my ability as a star? Suddenly I felt overcome by emotion.

Raising my hand I said quickly, "Can I just pop to the ladies Mr Schue?"

"Of course Rachel, hurry back though, we have alot to organise!"

I rushed out of the room, unable to keep my cool. My brow was furrowed and I pushed through the crowds of students leaving school for a Monday afternoon. I was halfway up the stairway when someones hand wrapped around my arm. I turned round to see Finn Hudson stood a few steps below so we were at eye level.

"You ok Rachel? You left pretty quickly, Mr Schue sent me after you." His face was going pink again.

His brow was furrowed.

"No Finn. I'm not ok." He opened his mouth to speak but I continued.

"I'm actually worrying about Regionals. I'm actually feeling overwhelmed with the pressure. I, Rachel Berry is getting stressed about something like this. Which is unsurprising given that my future career depends on whether we win this competition. And also I don't want to lose infront of Jesse after he hurt me I want to kick his ass at regionals, but as I'm doubting myself I don't even know whether I can manage that." I could feel myself getting hysterical and I was almsot in tears.

"Rachel. I honestly don't know anyone else who could feel all those emotions at once. But I honestly don't know why your so worried about it all Rachel." He was smiling slightly.

"What?" I was annoyed that he didn't understand why I felt so overwhelmed right now.

"Well, for a start you are like the most talented person I have even met. I mean, your voice is pretty incredible Rach, and some how you seem to belt it out better every time I hear you sing. So you have nothing to worry about there," My breath caught in my throat. Again Finn Hudson was talking to me with that cute look in his eyes. My heart continued to pound as he kept talking.

"Jesse was clearly a fool Rach. How he treated you, I know I can't really talk but he was an idiot to treat you like that Rach," Yep, I was falling again, for this Finn Hudson. My heart was going crazy, and I felt my palms becoming sweaty.

"And Rach, come on, we have been practising like crazy, with you as our star Regionals are going to be easy. We are going to win this thing." Suddenly, my head wasn't controlling my body anymore, my heart was taking the spontaneous route as my hands found their way to Finn's shoulders and I pressed my lips to his. At first I was afraid he would pull away, but he pressed his lips more forcefully against my own as he slid his arms around my waist. My hands reached around his neck and into his hair as the kiss became more passionate. It felt like tingles through my entire body, the right thing to be doing, but my head finally overtook my heart. All these questions came into my head, was this too soon? Is there a chance I will get hurt again?

I pulled away, my eyes still closed. I felt Finn press his forehead against mine.

"Rach..."

"Finn I ..."

"Oi! You guys surfacing anytime soon?" Mercedes stood at the foot of the stairs. Both me and Finn let go of each other, red flushing out cheeks.

"Mr Schue wondered where you guys had got to. We seriously need to go through the dance moves so if you two have finished getting close, come back to the choir room."

We both just stood there, not knowing what to do, or say. The silence in the air was thick with unspoken words of truth. We both went back into the room unable to say anything to the other. All the feelings I had had been put into that kiss. And I had no idea what to say. I didn't even know whether he felt the same, other than the fact he kissed me back... my lips were still tingling...

"Right you guys," said Mr Schue as we came in, he had a knowing look in his eye. He then went to set us to work on the dance number for the mash-up.

After rehearsals Finn rushed off, he said something about having to get home for tea. I grabbed my bag and sheet music and ran out after him.

"Finn." He turned around; he appeared to be uncomfortable. "Look, about earlier..."

"Rachel, I get it. I understand if your not ready for anything yet. You just broke up with Jesse and... well..." My heart ached, I just wanted to kiss him again. Tell him I really liked him. But at this moment, Finn Hudson was the true voice of reason.

"I really want this to happen," his eyes met mine and he smiled that cheeky smile that melted my heart, "but it might be wise to concentrate on Regionals. Its only a few days away and I don't want us to rush into anything. It has to be right this time. I really like you Rachel..."

I stepped forward and hugged him tightly. I could smell washing powder and apples. It was a smell that made me feel safe. His arms enveloped me and I could feel his heart beating almost as fast as mine.

"Your right Finn. But I do still like you. Just so you know that."

I felt him take a breath, I wasn't sure whether that was of relief or shock but I pulled away slightly. I smiled up at him, trying to be as reassuring as possible.

He walked me to my car where we said a brief goodbye and shared another hug. I sat in my car breathing heavily, tears rolling down my face. I plugged my iPod into the car stereo, and picked the "shuffle" option. My breath caught in my throat as the opening bars of Faithfully started. And the realisation set in. I was Rachel Berry. Rachel Barbra Berry. I was a star. At that moment I knew that if I could put all my passion that I was feeling right now into my performance at regionals, we could actually win.


End file.
